


Good Vibrations

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Not Canon Compliant, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose, on a beach, during the Summer Of Love, in 1967.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I own neither Doctor Who or The Beach Boys, and I'm sure Brian Wilson would be appalled, but his music inspires me!  
> Lyrics for "God Only Knows" and "Good Vibrations" credited of course to Brian Wilson. Two absolutely genius songs.

Rose was still asleep, which, these days, wasn't unusual.

She had made it clear, after leaving Jackie's apartment, that she wanted to continue traveling despite the trauma of seeing the Pete's World Jackie cyberized. Despite Mickey's choice to stay.

It had done her a world of good to see her mother, but she was still in pain, and the Doctor feared that she would end up leaving anyway. He didn't want to lose her, to death or old age or by her leaving. No matter what he did, this time with Rose would end and he would be alone. He was growing tired of keeping up the walls, holding her at arms' length. The Doctor decided that he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

So, on his way down the corridor to Rose's room, he sent a telepathic wave to his TARDIS. "Rose needs a rest," he thought. "I need time with her. No Mauve Alerts. We can save the universe another day."

He felt a warm wave bubble over him in return. The TARDIS would do anything for her Rose. As would he. 

 

Rose had awakened twenty minutes before the Doctor started down her corridor, but she had no motivation to move from her warm bed. It was taking a longer time than she had expected to recover from Pete's World. Seeing her mother had helped, but it didn't change the fact that she would never see Mickey again. She felt so guilty, so ashamed of herself for treating him badly enough to stay in another universe away. She had stopped loving him romantically a long time ago, really before the Doctor had blown up Henrick's. She knew who had her heart. 

Rose also knew that it was highly unlikely that he'd ever do anything with it. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm. Rose wasn't ever going to leave of her own accord. She had promised him her forever and she meant it, whether more came of their relationship or not. It didn't mean that it was easy to put her feelings aside. 

So she lay there awake, still traumatized by the thought of her mother's double cyberized, ashamed of her treatment of Mickey and frustrated by the lack of progress with the Doctor. She just felt so tired. It would take a lot to get her out of bed today.

 

The Doctor paused outside her door, took a deep breath and finally pushed aside those mental walls he had erected to protect himself. Or so he reckoned. It was time to find out if he really was a coward every time or if he'd take a leap of faith.

He never knocked, and Rose was used to that. It was annoying to have to retreat, half clothed to the ensuite but she put up with it. Although, she wanted very much just to drop her bath towel as he came in one time, just to see what his reaction would be. 

This time, though she groaned quietly. She hadn't meant for him to hear it but of course he did and he took it as another sign of her growing disenchantment. 

The Doctor didn't let on, however. Puppy-like energy in full force, he bounded across the room and plopped down on the end of the bed with a mighty bounce. "Hello!" He said brightly. Rose did not hide her annoyance.

"Bloody hell! Bounce me out of bed, why don't 'cha?" She winced a bit, as it had come out harsher than she wanted. She sighed at the hurt look that flashed on his face before schooled it back to a manic grin.

"I would if it would get you moving faster! It's a new day, Rose Tyler!"

"There's not night and day in the Vortex, Doctor."

"Relatively it's a new day, you've had a very long sleep cycle and it is definitely not the day it was when you got into this bed. Now. I've been thinking. We need a little...time off, as it were. I'm thinking that we could use a holiday. Would you agree?"

"I suppose. I thought Vortex travel was sort of our holiday, so the TARDIS could self repair." She was sitting up, looking interested. That was an improvement.

"Welllll...she's done most all of that, and I think she's ready to take us somewhere. Calm. Somewhere calm, and restful."

Rose considered that. "I could get behind that." 

"Well then, Dame Rose. You get ready and I'll be waiting for you. Sound good to you?" He looked at her expectantly, so hopeful, that Rose finally shook off the funk she found herself in. It was too easy to get caught up in his enthusiasm.

"Of course it does. I think it would be great. I'm sorry if I was a little....gruff with you." The Doctor smiled at Rose and cupped her cheek. 

"I understand, you know. It's been a rough few days." She nodded with a small smile. His hand didn't move, and suddenly they were staring at each other, and there was a pregnant pause, like time had stopped for a few seconds.

Rose fully expected him to hop up and bounce off again, ending the moment abruptly and leaving her with the feeling that something almost happened. 

That's not what happened. He leaned forward and quickly, hesitantly brushed her lips with the most chaste and sweetest of kisses.

Then he bounced out of the room with abrupt, manic energy. The world had just tilted in its axis and she was still standing there stunned.

*******

It was a full thirty minutes after he set the coordinates before she finally came into the console room. He had double and triple checked the coordinates with a care he usually didn't take. He wanted peaceful, restful and entertaining. 

The Doctor had also changed his outfit, which also made Rose feel off kilter. He was wearing board shorts. Navy and white board shorts and a navy striped shirt. 

Bloody hell, there's his arms and legs. Bare, she thought. And really pale, she hoped he didn't burn easily wherever they were going, because it looked like it would involve a beach.

Oh, my, her mind was off to the races. She liked the tight suit, but this was.....wow. She realized she was probably staring stupidly at him but no words were coming out. 

The Doctor was in a similar state. Rose had walked into the console room in a new outfit as well. It was a white, loose fitting sundress that hit high on her thighs in the front. The ruffled hem was a little longer in the back. The neckline plunged into a deep v, and he could get a peek of the blue and white striped bikini top underneath. The dress was embellished with deep navy flower embroidery along the v neck. She had a blue headband in and her hair was flat ironed. He forgot he had a respiratory bypass for a few seconds. She literally took his breath away. 

"Blimey," he whispered. 

"Seems as though the TARDIS had something special in mind," Rose said. "You're looking very...sixties. Looks good on you." 

"Definitely a retro vibe," he smiled. He extended his hand and she gratefully took it.

"I may need to trade this headband for a daisy chain in my hair," she remarked.

"I can work one up for you, if you want....you're beautiful," the last was blurted.

"For a human," Rose finished.

"You're just beautiful. That's all." He was granted one of her tongue in teeth smiles and he felt his hearts speed up. He gave her a wide grin. There was a long pause then the Doctor seemed to remember his trajectory. "So! 1967. California, USA, Earth. The place to be that summer. In a few weeks the Mamas and the Papas will headline the Monterey Pop Festival and introduce Jimi Hendrix to the world. I'll meet Janis Joplin and get my coat but that's a completely different story. We're not going to that."

"Where are we going, then? Do we have to foil an invasion so the festival happens and rock and roll can...keep rocking on?" He was leading her to the door.

"No," the Doctor assured her. "We're in LA. At the beach, at a beach party. We're not even hippies." He swung the door open on to a Los Angeles beach at sunset. The Pacific Ocean was lapping at the shore and the sky was just beginning to turn pink as the sun dipped low in the sky. There was a large bonfire sending sparks into the sky near the water's edge. She could smell hamburgers cooking on a grill and the salty sea air. A bright red, brand new VW bus was parked near by, two surfboards perched on top. The people, backlit by the sun, were silhouettes against the shoreline. A tinny sounding transistor radio played "Happy Together." 

"Welcome to the Summer of Love, Rose Tyler," the Doctor announced. She looked at the ocean and took in all the sights, then looked back at him and this time she was the breathless one. She believed she caught him absolutely unguarded. He was staring at her, and he didn't seem to care that she caught him out. In the past he would school his features into a more Doctor-like expression of manic enthusiasm and bounce off to the next thing. He simply took her hand this time. Smiling uncertainly she squeezed his hand and he grinned back at her. "Shall we?"

"Of course." It was a date, she hoped. A real, proper date, albeit decades before she was actually born, but such was life with the Doctor. 

They walked toward the college aged kids with the radio and the grill. Rose had been with the Doctor long enough to know that when he just sauntered into situations like he belonged there, most of the time he was welcomed with open arms. It was no different this time.

The kids seemed to believe that the nice British couple belonged there, accepted them as a part of the group, and within minutes they were tucked into a meal of hamburgers and crisps. (The kids loved that term, crisps, and thought it sounded a lot more posh than plain old potato chips.) Sitting around by the fire as the sun began to set, they were entertained by the Doctor's stories, and Rose ate, watching the Doctor spin his tales. 

It wasn't long before Rose took full notice of the gorgeous sunset. The setting sun had turned the sea red, and at the horizon line the sky had transformed into a deep purple. The sun's setting light had colored the clouds a deep orange just above the purple horizon. Rose was sure she'd never seen anything as beautiful on the earth. She had seen nebulas in space and a planet with magnificent frozen waves, but this sunset was amazing and it was right on her home planet. She sighed and rested her head against his arm, causing him to snuggle in closer to her. She felt his lips brush the top of her head. A couple of the kids exchanged a knowing look. Wyatt, the boy sitting across from Rose, got up and started fiddling with his radio. 

"Hey, Brian, did you bring yours? Maybe we could set them up together and it'd be louder. Needin' some music tonight!" Wyatt called to his friend.

Brian and Wyatt soon had their transistors set to the same station but the music was still tinny and light. The Doctor stood up and walked over to look at the radios. Surreptitiously, he pulled the sonic out the pocket of his shorts and aimed it at the transistors. If Rose hadn't know what to look for she wouldn't have noticed him doing anything except that now, the sound was strong and robust. 

"Hey, man, thanks!" Wyatt said.

"He's a sonic expert,"Rose quipped. The next song started, "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison. Wyatt perked up and ran over to grab Barbara before she could be pulled away by Paul, and Barbara and Wyatt began to dance. The Doctor strode over to Rose and extended his hand again. 

"Care to...?" he said. She put her plate down and stood toe to toe with him. 

"I'd love it," Rose smiled. The group split off into couples and soon everyone was dancing in the sunset light. 

They danced a bit without speaking, until the Doctor started singing along, directing the lyrics to Rose, who was enjoying being in his arms. She still didn't quite understand why it was all going on so suddenly. 

"Am I then?" she murmured.

"My brown eyed girl? Well..I....yes, if you want," he stuttered in reply. 

Oh, she did want. She wanted so much. "Are...are you just trying to cheer me up, or..."

"What?"

"Why...all of a sudden, you're..." She gestured between the two of them and fervently hoped to get a full sentence out at some point. She was cursing herself for making it awkward when things were so lovely. But she had to know.

"I do want you to cheer up, but....that's not the only reason. I just hoped....maybe, if things changed...you'd want to stay."

Rose looked confused. "I'm not leaving you. Why would you think....oh. Today. And the past week, I suppose." "Brown Eyed Girl" faded out to be replaced by "California Dreamin'."

"We've had a rough few days," he said. "I though that, maybe, you weren't as enamored of this life as you once were, after Mickey, is all..."

"I have been thinking of Mickey."

"Oh." He looked a bit downhearted.

"I miss him, and I love him...but I haven't been in love with him for a very long time. Since before you blew up Henrick's, really. We stayed together because it was safe, and after Jimmy Stone, I needed safe." 

"How did you end up with me, then?" He asked, only half- joking, with a small smile.

"I stopped needing safe. But I led Mickey on, I think. I led him on, then I let him think there was something between us, and there really wasn't. I drove him away, and now he's risking his life to save that other universe."

"Mickey's done a lot of growing up, Rose. He found something to stand for. I'm proud of him. He went from clinging desperately to you to defending his universe. He'll be brilliant. Would you have stayed...."

"Nothing could have made me stay there in the parallel world. Not Pete or...Mickey, really. I'm not pining after Mickey. But you told me we couldn't be together that way." Rose reminded him.

"There's no rules for me anymore, about being with you. I'm the last of my kind, Rose. There's no one to answer to. It's taken me a while, but I don't want to miss out on this with you. You'll be gone one day, and it will hurt so much."

"And..." She hoped he wasn't trying to talk himself out of it. 

"It would hurt more if we weren't together properly," he said, finally. "I don't want to waste time anymore. I may be the Lord of Time, but time can still make a fool of me. I want to make the most of the time we do have together."

She searched his eyes and saw nothing there but pure love. And want, she realized as his eyes flickered down to her lips. The song switched again, this time to "Good Vibrations." She began to sway to it. 

"I, I love the colorful clothes she wears  
And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair  
I hear the sound of a gentle word  
On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air...." 

The sight of her swaying to the music, the lyrics, the expectant look in her eyes, it was all too much. He couldn't bear not kissing her. He cupped her cheek like before and then leaned down to press his lips to hers. The hand on her cheek slipped around to the back of her head sealing her lips more firmly to his. Rose was surprised for all of a second then sighed and settled into the feeling of his lips brushing hers, him sucking her lower lip just a bit. She made a desperate sound low in her throat at the feel of it. Her own hands slipped into his hair and he parted from her long enough to whisper "Oh, Rose," then his tongue darted out to taste her lips as he began kissing her again. It was turning into quite the proper snog, her mouth opening easily to his them tasting each other and leaving each other breathless. She could feel the moan rumbling in his chest as he pulled her flush against him. They weren't dancing anymore as "Good Vibrations" faded out and the disc jockey rambled on about it being Beach Boys Block Party Weekend. Then as the Doctor and Rose broke apart to finally breathe, foreheads resting against each other, they began giggling as the some of the college kids applauded them and gave shouted encouragements. Wyatt was giving them the thumbs up. 

"I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you..."

The Doctor began swaying with Rose again, whispering, "Have you ever listened to the words of this one?"

Equally hushed, Rose answered, "No, not really. I've heard it before."

"If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would livin' do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you...."

 

The Doctor stared into Rose's eyes, so many words communicated in those young, ancient eyes. He hoped she understood. He thought she did They began slowly swaying to the song again, letting the lyrics sink in. Rose finally said, as it faded out, "That was gorgeous."

"Yes," he said, and she knew he wasn't talking about the song. He glanced up to see the college kids starting to congregate near the fire. "Walk with me?"

She grinned, tongue poking out. "Finished with the party?" 

"I can see them rolling some joints over there and I'd really like for both of us to be in our right minds for whatever happens next," he said with a smirk. 

"Ah," she agreed. He put his arm around her, and she reached up and took the hand that was resting on her shoulder. She called "Thanks!" To the nearest one, Barbara, who gave her a knowing smile and waved. They grabbed their towels and walked away from the party hand in hand.

 

The music faded out as they walked up the beach toward the TARDIS, cloaked by a perception filter. They saw it, but the people still on the beach wouldn't notice. Rose was surprised when he walked them past their time ship. "Aren't we going..."

"Thought we'd enjoy the beach a little more." He spied some rocks that formed a little cove and would give them some privacy. Rose felt a thrill go through her. The Doctor spread out the beach towels on the sand. They were surrounded on two sides by rocks.

She sat down on her towel. The Doctor didn't sit immediately. He pulled the sonic out of his pocket and scanned the area.

"Are we about to be invaded?" Rose asked with a laugh. She was joking but she wouldn't have been surprised by an affirmative answer. That was usually her luck.

"No! And if anyone tried to invade right at this moment...." He trailed off and Rose realized any invading aliens would probably be greeted by a Doctor in full Oncoming Storm mode.  
"...Anyway...I'm creating a bit more privacy for us. Just some time for us."

"That sounds lovely," Rose said with a soft smile. The Doctor flopped down next to her. 

"I used the short wave magnetic resonance setting to create a bubble around us so that......" He drifted from his scientific explanation, getting lost in her eyes. "....no one will see or hear us." 

Rose cupped his cheek gently, stroking her fingers against the light stubble. The Doctor sighed, sounding more like a light gasp. His eyes fell shut and he looked so vulnerable at that moment that she felt tears sting her eyes. Oh, she loved him so much.

He sighed again and opened his eyes. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hello," she answered in kind. He leaned into her and captured her lips. Her mouth opened easily to his, and they tasted and tasted each other until they were breathless and both their bodies were fairly humming with want.

Suddenly lips and tongues and hands gripping hair was just not enough and she wanted to feel the weight of him against her. She leaned back, pulling him with her and he followed willingly. She was semi- reclined on her elbows and he softened the kiss, her thumb stroking at her waist. "Rose Tyler," he gasped when they broke for a breath. "I am so sorry."

Not the reaction she was expecting it hoping for. It showed in her crestfallen expression and he realized his mistake. "Oh! No no no....what I meant was, I'm sorry. For pushing you away since we met up with Sarah Jane. I was scared. So scared. There's not a word for how I feel for you in Gallifreyan, Rose Tyler.  
And if I say it your way....it scares me so. You're one more person the universe can take from me." 

"I know," she said.

"You know?"

"Of course I know." He kissed her briefly and decided that leap of faith looked quite enticing. The Doctor jumped.

"What if I want to tell you anyway? What if I just decided I don't care what the universe throws at me?"

Rose stared at him, wide eyed, breath stolen. Finally finding her voice she whispered, "I won't stop you."

The Doctor whispered as well. "I love you, Rose Tyler." 

"And I love you." Both smiled brilliantly. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers again. He rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They lay side by side, bodies flush against each other. She fitted her leg between his. His hands wandered from stroking her waist as they snogged. It drifted down her hip to the hem of her short sundress, past the hem to rest on her bare leg. His hand trembled, just a bit.

"Rose," he gasped. She sucked at his lower lip, making it red and swollen. At the same time her hand slid into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. He moaned quietly at the sensation. (This made Rose smile a little- of course his really great hair would be an erogenous zone.) She wanted to giggle but then his hand slipped under the hem of her dress. She could feel him straining against his swim trunks. The feel of him made her gasp, as she realized that it was happening, finally.

"Rose," he panted. "I would really like to make love to you. Maybe tonight, maybe not yet, but, well, soon....."

She pushed him over onto his back. "I'm good for tonight. How about you?" He grinned brilliantly at her. 

"Well...since we're in America..." He began with a smirk.

"What, we can't in America?" she giggled. She marveled that they could laugh and joke about this. 

His eyes were dark with want. "Oh, we can, Rose Tyler. We can all over the universe now." His expression made her flush from head to toe. "But we're in America...the home of the baseball analogy for shagging. First, second, third...home run? You familiar?"

"Will a home run get us back on track?"

The Doctor burst out laughing. "Yes, love, it will." Her eyes sparkled at the endearment. He pulled her down to him as she kissed him enthusiastically, deeply, and he announced "First base!" When they broke for air. She giggled and straddled him. He moaned as she moved against him. His hands slid up her legs to her hips, pushing the loose fitting dress up as he went. "Can this go?" 

"Could do," she said, grinning, marveling that this was happening, that she was was feeling how much he wanted this. It was more than she could have hoped for. He began to push the dress up, and she helped him, pulling it over her head. 

The bathing costume the TARDIS had chosen was vintage, navy blue daisy printed bottoms and top. They were much less revealing than other bikinis she had worn in the TARDIS pool (and blimey hadn't that fueled a few fantasies), but this was the sexiest one yet. Maybe he thought it because she was flushed from head to toe and straddling him, he wasn't sure. He was sure it needed to eventually come off, though. His hands slid up her torso to cup her breasts through the bikini top. "Second base, or whatever.." he panted, but he didn't care anymore as his hips bucked up into hers." She gasped at the sensation as his thumbs were now stroking under the top. His hands gently cupped and caressed and teased, and it was all almost too much. 

Rose leaned forward to kiss him as he reached around her to unclasp the bikini top. He fumbled a bit, and just when he was going to have words with the TARDIS for not producing a bikini with strings, it came loose and with one look at her, he decided there was no stopping the trajectory they were on. He gripped her sides and rolled them carefully. 

Rose looked up into his eyes, and with the thousands of stars forming a background behind him, she began to rock against him. They were utterly lost in each other, pausing only to divest each other of remaining clothing. 

As long as she lived she would never forget the incredible sensations of moving together in that first joining. He would always remember how time seemed to stand still as the pleasure increased and he felt that stutter in the base of his spine. What it sounded like as they gasped each other's names and how their bodies shuddered together when he sent her flying. When they flew together. 

 

Afterwards they lay entangled on the towel, staring at the sky. "So....Summer of Love," she murmured.

The Doctor snickered. "Wasn't half cheesy, was it? I suppose I could have picked any era, but..."

"It was perfect," she said, caressing his cheek. He nuzzled into her touch. 

"Well, good." They snuggled together. Rose started giggling. "What?"

"I guess we got the home run," she chuckled.

"The home run, the winning goal, the Golden Snitch..." the Doctor trailed off and she laughed harder. "Whatever sports analogy you want, Rose Tyler." 

"Tyler for the win," she grinned.

"Always," he returned. 

They snuggled as close as they possibly could and watched the stars shining above the beach in California, in 1967. Summer of Love indeed, he thought.


End file.
